


The Bear and the Maiden Fair: A Sonnet

by Miss_M



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup. I went there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bear and the Maiden Fair: A Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> It’s official: something happens to my brain when I start rhyming. I was going either for quasi-courtliness or for all-out raunchiness here, and wound up with something betwixt and between. Mind you, I was also trying to rewrite the original so it sounds less like a song about rape. (He sniffs her out because she’s just so irresistible, he lifts her up, she kicks and wails, he does stuff anyway, she kinda likes it so it’s all fine. Really?) Anyway, here it is, a Shakespearean sonnet no less (i.e. the rhyme scheme is _abab cdcd efef gg_ , I claim no parity with ol’ Will). I own nothing.

He was big and black and hairy all over,  
And lived alone on a hill of green,  
Till one day he met three goats in clover  
And a boy who did not flee or scream.

They took him along to the big, white city,  
Where cakes were sold and mead was poured,  
And minstrels played a song and a ditty.  
But he did not drink, and so was bored.

She had a head full of knights and song.  
Down and down, her lovely hair hung.  
She did not know a dance could last so long  
Or feel as close as a honeyed tongue. 

So she ran off to the hills, the maiden fair,  
Her legs around the back of the big, brown bear.


End file.
